Too Quiet For My Liking
by Juuhachi-Love
Summary: A short K18 OS. 18's bored and decides go out for a while to entertain herself with something but decide to mess with her husband for some fun. Placed one year after the Buu saga. R&R


**Authors Note:**

**This is my first fanfic I've written and I'm pleased about how it turned out. Please excuse my horrendous grammar (if any, eh, I do try my best.) I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW. Remember, this is my first story so go easy on me. Constructive ****criticism please. Anyway,**** I've incorporated my two very favorite characters in this OS story, Krillin and Android Eighteen (mentioned as Juuhachi). This story takes place a year after The kid Buu saga. Now, onto the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters on this story. They all belong to the mighty Akira Toriyama.

**Too Quiet For My Liking**

It was a very peaceful day over at Kame house. It was 6:28, the sun would soon go down and everything was quiet, too quiet for Juuhachi. Mostly because Roshi and Oolong had left for the entire day, Marron was sleeping and Krillin was outside talking with Goku who had come visit.

Juuhachi was bored out of her mind. There wasn't even anything on the TV interesting enough for her to watch, she knew since she had search it about 20 times already. The house was sparkely clean and there was absolutly nothing to do. So she decided to go to town for a snack or something.

"Hey babe, Goku just took off. Going somewhere?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna fly around for a while, maybe get myself something to snack on." Juuhachi answers. " I'll be back later, bye"

"Hey babe, wait up" Krillin called. "What is it now" Juuhachi asked slightly annoyed. "D-Do y-y-you want me to come a-along?,.. I-I mean, Can I come with you? He stuturred knowing fully well his wife wasn't in the mood because of her tone.

Juuhachi sighed "Marron's sleeping in her bedroom, so you're gonna have to stay here with her, alright?" Juuhachi replied.

Krillin groaned "Alright babe. Well, be careful and I'll see you later" Krillin said this as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek and then backed up away from her. That kiss had caught Juuhachi off guard and she turned her back to Krillin to hide her blush.

Krillin thinks Juuhachi's mad at him because she turned her back on him. Juuhachi saw his eyes widen as she turned and thought to herself. "_Hmm, I'd love to see the look on his face when he thinks I'm mad at him. He always starts blushing and squirming under my gaze. It's just adorable, but why do I always do this to him…" She thought about it and finally concluded with a small smile on her face. "….Yeah, it's for a good cause."_

Juuhachi thought about about all this in about 5 seconds. Then suddenly Juuhachi turned back to face Krillin with a furious look on her face that made Krillin almost pee his pants.

Krillin started stuttering an apology "Um- I-I'm s-sorry..I-I didn't mean t-to – ahhh!" Krillin yelled as he saw Juuhachi take a fighting stance. Krillin starts to backaway and soon running away from her. Juuhachi secretly smiles and launches herself at him.

Juuhachi tackles Krillin to the ground and flips him over to face her so she can look at his face. Krillin was scared to death when Juuhachi straddles him, grabs his face and kisses him passionately.

Krillin felt confused at this turn of events. He thought she was gonna attack him but she kissed him instead. _"What the heck?" _Krillin thinks but soon it all clicked together in his head.

" _She's playing with me again, oh" _krillin groans but kisses her back. Juuhachi nuzzles his neck lovingly.

"babe?"

" Hmm?"

"Why do you always have to scare the shit out of me?" Krillin questioned his wife.

Juuhachi pulls away from his neck and looks at him with adoration. "Because it's fun." Juuhachi said softly "You look cute when you're scared, and I love the way you always react." Krillin smiles knowingly and Juuhachi puts her forehead to his.

"And because I love you." she finally whispered against his lips, before kissing him. Krillin kisses her back and slid his arms gently around her waist and hugs her. Juuhachi hugs him back and after a short while she remembered she was going out for a fly.

"Umm, Kril, let go" she commanded but krillin wouldn't release her.

"Krillin let me –" she began only for him to interrupt.

"Can't we just stay like this forever baby" Krillin said looking at the now setting sun and then pulling her down to kiss her, only to be interrupted shortly by a sweet little voice.

"Mama, Papa, Whatcha doing? Little Marron asked with a knowing little smile on her face while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

A small silence fell over them with Marron staring at her parents blush (Juuhachi more than Krillin) before the both quickly stood up.

"We're going out for some ice cream. Wanna come little one?" Juuhachi questioned.

"Yay!" Marron cheered and ran inside to get ready to leave.

While Krillin looked at Juuhachi and smiled lovingly at her.

**The End**

**(A/N): Well that's it for this short OS. Please REVIEW. It's my first fanfic and I'd like to know how well/bad I did for my first time. Thanks for reading.**

_**~Juuhachi-Love~**_


End file.
